


In No Uncertain Terms

by Anonymous



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Confessions, Everyone protects Matt, Gavin is clingy and lovey-dovey and no-one thinks he's serious lmao, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Belated bday present for @jeremwood on tumblr.No-one believes Gavin when he says 'I Love You', because he says it to everyone - even though he means it every time, there's one person in particular he means it the most to.





	In No Uncertain Terms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rothecooldad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/gifts).



“I think I have a thing for Matt, y’know.”

“Forreal? _Our_ Matt? Like… Achievement Hunter Matt?”

“Yeah.”

“Boi, you gotta get on that,” Michael says, sparing a glance away from the screen. “Let him know about it. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Well, you could say that, for a start!” Gavin laughs, spluttering.

“Is, uh,” says Michael slowly, “is Playps the place to talk about this? I think Andy might leave it in.”

“Oh, he definitely won’t edit it out. But it’s okay,” Gavin shrugs, “I tell him all the time. He knows. Matt, I mean, not Andy.”

And it’s true. Matt abso _lute_ ly knows already. The amount of times Gavin’s draped himself around the taller man, mumbling and squeaking about how “Matt, _lovely_ Matthew, you’re so comfy and I really do like you very much--”

And Matt rolls his eyes, and lets Gavin do his koala routine until he gets bored.

Gavin mentions it in almost a video a week now, and if it’s not him who initiates that train of thought, then it’s one of the others. Sometimes Jack will ask if they’ve snuggled yet (“sadly not”), and Geoff might follow it up with if they’ve, y’know, _snuggled_ yet (“Geoff, please, a gentleman like Matt needs to be romanced first”).

Which is true, but he hasn’t figured out how to do that just yet. It’s a work in progress. He’s certain about that, at least.

The thing is with Gavin is that it’s hard to tell if he’s joking or not around ninety percent of the time, and this is most likely what his downfall is – no matter how many times he tells Matt he really likes him, _to his face_ , Matt probably just thinks he’s faffing around with hyperbole. And that just won’t do.

He needs something big.

So he goes to see Trevor.

“Treyco. Need your expert advice.”

“If it’s another food prank then _no_ , I got told that if we break another vacuum before March then we’re not getting another one.”

“No,” grins Gavin, sitting heavily at Ashley’s desk, “it’s not a food prank.”

Trevor mimes wiping sweat from his brow. “Okay,” he says, “what’re you planning?”

“I need to show Matt that I love him, in, like, a big way,” he says. “Like… _Really_ love him.”

Trevor’s expression hardens.

“What? What’s wrong with that--?”

“I don’t wanna be a part of this prank,” Trevor says uncomfortably, and returns to his email, but Gavin scrambles to address him head-on. All their joking just got removed from the conversation, too quickly for Gavin _not_ to notice.

“It’s not a prank, Trevor,” he says, “I’m serious about it.”

And, when Trevor does his best to ignore him:

“Does he not like it?” Gavin wonders aloud. “Something on camera might make him feel a bit awkward, I s’pose, but I could do something else—or, wait, does he not like _me_?”

“ _Gavin_.”

Gavin turns his gaze on the other man again, and remembers why he makes such a good boss.

“If this is just a big joke to you,” Trevor says, slowly, _seriously_ , “then I’d suggest maybe Not Doing That. At all, in any way. Okay?”

Gavin stares at him.

“Why does everyone think I’m that big of a prick?”

“You _are_ a little quick to affection, there, buddy,” Trevor points out, “and, uhh… A lot of us think that this is one joke Matt wouldn’t take very well.”

“Whaddaya mean, ' _a lot of us’?!_ ” Gavin squawks indignantly, at the exact time that the door to the editing office opens, and Ashley and Steffie wander in.

He leaves. Ashley needs her chair back, anyway.

Okay, so maybe big and romantic wasn’t the way to go here. Maybe he needed something _small_ and romantic, something little and more private that would still pack a punch.

He goes to see Ryan.

Dude’s read some Shakespeare, he’s probably know.

“Ryan, you know how I love you and you love me?”

“What do you want, Gavin?”

Ryan sounds bored – he’s prepared the flat monotone he probably reserves for when his kids want money from him. Gavin suddenly feels a little awkward.

“Erm… Actually, I need some help. Advice-help.”

Ryan turns from his desk and eyes the man suspiciously; upon seeing the way Gavin examines the room, licking his lips nervously and trying to keep his voice down, he nods and offers Jack’s chair. Michael and Jeremy haven’t noticed anything’s out of the ordinary, and Lindsay and Andy are wrapped up in discussing something pretty intently, so it looks like the office is safe.

“What’s up, man?”

“It’s Matt,” Gavin bursts out, very quietly, “I don’t know how to tell him that I fancy him without, y’know, _doing everything I’m already doing_.”

“Wait, you’re for real with that stuff?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispers, “why does everyone think I’m taking the mick?”

Ryan winces. “You are like that with everyone at one point or another.”

“No, I’m n--!”

“You told Meg and Mica that they were your ‘lovely lasses’ this morning. And then you climbed on Jeremy and told him you wanted to stroke his beard,” Ryan reminds him.

“Okay, yeah, but--”

“You literally told me _as you started this conversation_ that you loved me!”

“I do!” Gavin hisses, covering his face with his hands, “I love everyone! They’re all great. But Matt’s really cool, and I _really_ like him.”

“Tell him, then - in no uncertain terms - that you wanna bone him.”

Gavin scrunches up his face. “I was hoping for something a little bit more romantic.”

“Tell him that you wanna bone him… over dinner?” Ryan offers.

Yeah, that’d do it.

“Okay,” he agrees. “That might work. I’ll take him out somewhere, yeah, _thank you_ , Ryan.”

“Anytime,” Ryan murmurs, checking his text messages.

“Reckon I should learn some Shakespeare for him?”

“Nah, I’d pass on that… The way to Matt’s heart is probably through his stomach.”

That sounds about right, so Gavin’s next port of call was to try and track down Matt. Except that this particular task isn’t as easy as it sounds, because Matt doesn’t seem to be _anywhere_. Gavin’s met in the editing office by Larry – “sorry, man, he left a minute ago,” – and any texts go completely unread. Matt’s not in the Achievement Hunter office, or the production department, or any place at all, apparently.

It’s a complete fluke that they see each other in the parking lot on the way out that night – Gavin’s just about to call an Uber when he sees the lights on Matt’s car flicker, as the other man unlocks it.

“Hey, Matt--”

And Matt looks up, his eyes like saucers.

Gavin wants to say, “ _what did you get up to today_?” or, “ _how are you_?” or, possibly, “ _man, work was tough this week, huh_?”

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he says instead, and cringes inwardly.

“No, I haven’t,” says Matt instantly. His keys are getting crushed in his hand.

“Yeah, you have. Either that or Treyco’s been tipping you off when I get too near to you. What’s going on?” Gavin demands. “Do I really annoy you that much?”

“No--”

“I’m bloody stuck on you,” he says slowly, “and I tell you every day, and you just _don’t get it_. What am I doing wrong?”

Matt swallows heavily.

“Matt?”

“I can’t do this,” he mumbles.

“Do _what_?”

“Look,” Matt says, waving his keys around and making them jingle, “it was funny and nice at first, but now it just makes me sad, Gav. You gotta stop this. _Please_.”

“God,” says Gavin, and spins on the spot to give his feet something do – runs his fingers through his hair, to give his hands something to do – clenches and unclenches his fists, and flails slightly--

This was ridiculous.

“I don’t even know what words to use,” he tries. “It’s not a joke. I wish you’d blinkin’ believe that I like you. I’m head over bollocks for you, Matt, it’s _not funny_ and I’m not laughing about it-- well, not in a mean way, anyway. I just--?”

Matt blinks, and stares.

“Argh,” says Gavin, and squints into the distance. “This is the absolute _worst_ way I’ve ever asked someone to dinner.”

“You want… You want to go to dinner?” Matt says carefully.

“I want to _take_ you to dinner, yeah.”

“Take me? Like, a date dinner?”

“ _Yes_ ,” wheezes Gavin, feeling like he’s finally breaking through some membrane of company-wide idiocy. “I want to take _you_ , where the ‘you’ is ‘Matthew Bragg’, to dinner. On a date. Because I like you and I’m not joking about it.”

“Okay,” says Matt.

“…Really?”

“Yeah,” he says. “If this isn’t some big prank, then… Yeah. That would make me real happy.”

“Of course it’s not a prank, I never kid about this kind of stuff!” says Gavin, and he’s filled with jubilance, “I’d do Shakespeare for you, and talk about you in Play Pals and Minecraft videos, and _all_ videos, really—And! And I’d do big gestures and small gestures and _loads_ of stuff. For you. Because I fancy you, a _lot._ ”

Very gradually, Matt smiles. He holds up his keys.

“I’ll drive you home?”

“That’d be top.”

“And then,” he says, swiping his hair from his eyes, “I’ll pick you up at eight?”

Gavin grins. “Nice. Yeah, I’ll pick somewhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday jeremwood/rothecooldad, sorry it's so late but I think I got all the dialogue to my best standards!


End file.
